Fame or Love?
by blossom-chan14
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are couples. They are living happily and normally, loving each other like there’s no tomorrow. That is until fame comes across their way! Would love stays in them? Would love still conquers all or fame does it! R&R pls!
1. Default Chapter

_Summary_: Syaoran and Sakura are couples. They are living happily and normally, loving each other like there's no tomorrow. That is until fame comes across their way! Would love stays in them? Would love still conquers all or fame does it?! R&R pls!

_Disclaimer:_ I certainly don't own CCS and its characters! CLAMP owns them!!

Chapter 1: Prologue 

Sakura and Syaoran are in 4th year highschool. They started going out since vacation and now, they were a couple. They were living normally, like other teenage guys and gals.

Anyone who would see them would really notice how sweet they are! Some even said that they were over-acting! But that's what love could do right?

It goes like that everyday until one day, Syaoran became famous! And now he is Japan's newest matinee idol!

Sakura was always there to support Syaoran but because of  his super busy schedule, he didn't have time for Sakura anymore.

Sakura felt lonely and broken hearted, seeing so may girls trying to get Syaoran's attention. She is always alone and sad. At nights, she often cry.

But someone came back and tried to comfort Sakura. He is Eriol, Sakura's long-time suitor in elementary. 

Would love spark between these two? Will Syaoran try to retrieve Sakura's love or he'll choose fame over her?

End of Prologue

A.N.

Pls. Give me a review whether you like it or not. If you do, I'll continue with the story! Please, this is important for me!!!!


	2. The Normal Life

To all readers of my story, please don't be harsh at me. I'm just new in these things so please no violence reaction. =)

Well…. on with the story. And don't forget the reviews ok? Thanks in advance!!

Thanks for the first two reviews! I can't remember your names but I promise I'll give extra credit on you guys on the next chapter! I'll even make your names posted on the internet, on the newspapers, TV, radio. (Blossom-chan, you're WAYYYY exaggerating!!!) But I really promise I'll make it up on you!!!!!!

Oops! Before anything else, I didn't own CCS and characters, CLAMP does!

**CHAPTER 1B: The Normal Life**

Syaoran was sitting on a bench near the front gate of their school. He is waiting for his girlfriend, Sakura. He is waiting there for about 40 minutes now. They were supposed to meet there earlier to have some breakfast before school. He remembered their phone conversation last night.

_= FLASHBACK =_

"Sakura, lets have a breakfast tomorrow before going to school. What do you think?" Syaoran asked. "Sure! That'll be great!" "But umm… are you sure you can make it that early?" Syaoran asked, doubted. "Of course I can! Let's meet around 7:15 tomorrow morning In front of the school gate." "Are you sure?" Syaoran asked once more. "Mou… Syaoran, don't you believe that I could wake up that early?!" Sakura said, hear voice sounded like she'll cry any minute now. "Uh.. It's not like that! It's just that I don't wanna disturb your beauty sleep." "Isn't this your idea, Syaoran?" "Yeah," "Then, how come you are talking like that? Don't you want to have breakfast with me?" "No! Ah… All right! It's set! Tomorrow in front of the school gate at 7:15 SHARP!" Syaoran has given emphasis to the last word. "Hai!!" Sakura said. "Kaijuu!!!!! Come down here!!!" Both of them heard Touya's furious voice downstairs. "Uh…Syaoran, I need to go now. Oniichan needs me downstairs." "Ok! See you tomorrow Sakura! Good night!" "Goodnight Syaoran-kun! I love you!" "Love you too, Sakura-chan! Sweet dreams! Ja!" "Ja!" Both of them replaced the receiver of their phones with a contented sigh.

_= END OF FLASHBACK = _

Syaoran sighed for the nth time that morning. "Sakura..Where are you? Only 5 minutes left and the bell will ring.." Syaoran said, looking at his wristwatch. Just then he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Syaoran!!!!" He looked up and saw Sakura running to his direction. "Finally," he whispered before getting up from his seat. He looked at Sakura, one eyebrow raised. "What do you think is the time now?" he asked, his voice angry. (Of course it's a fake!) Sakura looked at her feet, embarrassed that she kept Syaoran waiting there for long. "Syaoran.. I'm so sorry that I didn't make it! I thought I set my alarm clock on 6:30 but instead; it's 7:30. I'm really sorry… I'll just make it up to you…" she said. Syaoran smirked. "Ok. Since everything had happened and we can't do about it, I'll just take my regular morning kiss from you. At least, as a consolation for waiting here for almost an hour." Syaoran said grinning. Sakura looked at him with a wide smile. "Oh Syaoran! You're really kind!" she said encircling her arms around her neck. Syaoran leaned down for a kiss. It's a short kiss; both to their dislike because they heard the school bell rang. "Mou… Stupid bell!! Always on the wrong time!" Syaoran said pouting. Sakura giggles. Syaoran looked at her confused. " What's so funny?" "You!" "Me?" "You really look cute when you pout!" Sakura said laughing. "Whatever! Come on! We'll be late if we'll continue talking here!" Syaoran held Sakura's arm in his and they ran inside the school building hand-in-hand.

_= LUNCH BREAK = _

Syaoran and Sakura are sitting on a table in the cafeteria eating their lunch. "Syaoran…." Sakura suddenly said. "Yes?" Syaoran said looking at his girlfriend. "Gomen nasai!" she said bowing down. "For what?" "For keeping you wait that long." "Well.. it's really very deadly waiting there for along time without any companion. And imagine, I've waited for 40 minutes!" Syaoran said. (lolz Syaoran your exaggerating!) "I'll just make it up to you then!" Sakura said. "Yeah! You should! Lets see… Why don't we go out for a date tonight? I'll pick you up about 7:30 pm. And that's SHARP! I'll say it again, SHARP!" Syaoran emphasized. "giggles alright! giggles" Sakura said between fits of giggles. Syaoran looked at her confused. Then, as he was staring at her, his face softens with a smile. _'She's really cute when laughing. Well.. she is all the time!' _he thought.

-----------------------------------

Cliffy! Cliffy!

Well..you like it? ……Yeah, I know it's a bit short and uneventful! But I'll try it in the next chapter! Just please don't forget to R&R! I really need it to continue my story. Tell me what you think with this fic. But please don't be that harsh, I'm a newbie on this field. Thanks for the consideration!


End file.
